


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：做夢

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: 小短打來一發(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)孟少飛的驚嚇噩夢~
Relationships: 唐飛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：做夢

孟少飛幾乎可以算是活潑的代名詞，無論辦案還是約會，永遠都活力四射，還可以追著嫌犯跑兩公里之後打一架把對方抓回警局，接著精神飽滿地去跟唐毅約會。眾人也早已習慣他每天吵吵鬧鬧，一會兒跟趙子搶可樂，一會兒跟嫌犯吵架，一會兒跟鈺琦聊天，一會兒跟俊偉打鬧，沒有一刻安靜。

據其本人說法，是得力於良好的睡眠品質和唐毅的精心調理。孟少飛擁有一秒入睡的超特異功能，只要找個角落，歪著頭就能睡著，跟唐毅在一起後，每天都有人接送上下班，車程中短暫補眠，下車就能恢復成人來瘋模式。唐毅也時時注意他的狀態，適時為他提供補充精神的餐點，還親自送貨、監督孟少飛用餐

又是有人溫馨送飯的日子，唐毅熟門熟路走進警局，孟少飛正坐在局裡讓大家用餐的桌椅上等他，邊張望旁人的便當，看見唐毅走來，歡快地朝他揮手

「唐毅唐毅！等你好久啦！快點這邊這邊！」

唐毅笑著向他走來，把便當袋子放在桌上，從裏頭陸續拿出好幾個保鮮碗

「少飛，你昨天看案卷看這麼晚，喝一點栗子人蔘雞湯，配這個海帶芽，還有糯米飯，烤鮭魚，湯要多喝，下午比較有精神。」

「喔唐毅，你真是讓我臉上有光！我覺得我的午餐菜色是整個局裡最好的啊哈哈哈！」

「那當然！」

兩人公然的眉來眼去，引起旁人不滿

「天天這樣吃怎麼還不胖……」鈺琦小聲羨慕的抱怨

「我的菜明明就比較漂亮哼！」趙子也在一旁為自家便當抱不平

「還補？我們都快被他鬧死了……」俊偉在一旁吐槽唐毅的用心

「蛤？你們在說什麼？」孟少飛忽然湊過來，把大家嚇一跳

「沒有沒有！我們在說學長你的菜看起來真好吃！」

「對啊對啊！而且用料都很好耶！」

「就是就是！阿飛你這個便當比Jack做的多一個菜耶！」

「哈哈哈！我可不會分你們吃！」孟少飛欣然接受所有虛情假意的稱讚，在唐毅舀湯挾菜的伺候下飽餐一頓。

唐毅收拾好餐盒，離開前摸摸孟少飛的頭

「晚上我去買菜，你自己早點回來，給你做昨天說好的辣炒三杯雞！」

「好啊！順便幫我買可樂……還有蘋果汁！」

「……可以，但是要先喝蘋果汁！」

「好的好的！」

「走了！」

「再見再見！」

孟少飛揮揮手，看著唐毅走出大門，打著嗝回自己辦公室去，留下飯沒吃多少卻看了一中午秀恩愛現場，墨鏡碎一地的眾人。

那天中午還一切如常，但當晚唐毅提早下班回家煮飯，把最後一道菜擺好，卻聽見電鈴響，納悶的前去開門

「少飛？你不是有鑰匙嗎……你怎麼了？」

唐毅拉開門，門口站著一個腰部以下全都濕透，臉上毫無表情，還細細顫抖著的孟少飛。

「少飛、少飛、你怎麼弄成這樣？」

「唐毅……好噁心……」孟少飛全身一軟向前倒，唐毅眼明手快地接住，把孟少飛整個人托在懷裡，沿路抱進浴室

「寶貝，衣服脫下來，快點，會感冒！」

「喔……」孟少飛得到指令，慢吞吞的把衣服脫下來，唐毅趕緊轉開熱水為他沖洗

「唐毅……你剛剛碰到我了，」孟少飛看著唐毅身上一大片的水漬，「……你最好也換掉……很噁心，真的……」

「好，那你自己拿著蓮蓬頭，我脫下來沖洗一下。」唐毅直覺的順著孟少飛

「嗯……」孟少飛接過蓮蓬頭，機械地往自己身上沖水

等到兩人都打理好，孟少飛反常地完全沒有食慾，最後只在唐毅軟磨硬泡下吃過幾口青菜，被裹在被子裡哄睡。

「唐毅，我睡不著。」

「那要不要再吃點東西？我去端？」

「不要，完全不想吃東西。」

「那你眼睛閉上，休息一下。」

「不要，閉眼睛會想到很噁心的畫面。」

「那你睜著眼，安靜待一下，我去關燈。」

「不要，不能關燈。」

「……好，不關燈，那我在旁邊陪你好嗎？」

「好。」

孟少飛伸出手，唐毅便牢牢握緊，拇指在他手背上輕輕摩娑

「寶貝，沒事，不要害怕，休息一下。」

「唐毅……你說一個人，怎麼能……死成那樣？」

「寶貝，先不要想這個，發個呆也好，休息一下。」

「太噁心了，泡成那樣，而且我還摔進那個水裡，太恐怖了……」

「沒事沒事，都洗乾淨了，衣服丟掉就好，沒事的！」

「而且你還抱我了……對不起……」

「寶貝，」唐毅站起來，俯下身去緊緊摟住孟少飛「我沒關係的，你越想會越害怕，睡不著不要緊，發個呆沉澱一下，嗯？」

「……我覺得很難……」

「我陪你，我就在你身邊，試試看，好不好？」

「那好吧……那你抱我。」

唐毅爬上床，把孟少飛連人帶被子抱在懷裡，附在他耳邊，時而絮絮叨叨說些拉雜的閒話，時而哼著不成調的單音，好一陣子後，孟少飛才累極地迷迷糊糊入睡。

孟少飛反常地睡的極不安穩，裹在被子裡還扭動不停，皺著的眉頭也不曾舒展開來，卻也昏沉沉沒有醒過來，他感覺到床鋪微微動了幾下，是唐毅在動，孟少飛想伸手拉住他，卻動彈不得，只能看他下床走出門去，孟少飛慌的幾乎要哭出來，卻一點聲音都發不出，門被輕輕關上的瞬間，孟少飛也滾下一串淚來。

從方才孟少飛破碎的敘述中，已經可以大概猜測情況，但唐毅還是想確認一下事情的前因後果，當然案件內容是不可能問的，但是孟少飛竟然會摔進水裡，他還是不得不關心一下，只好打電話探聽。

這一頭的孟少飛又繼續做著各種漆黑又怪異的夢，他夢見下午查案的山洞，夢見漂浮在水面上的頭髮，夢見他伸手一扯就分離，還讓自己摔進水裡的手臂，他強迫自己睜開眼，全身狠狠顫抖著醒來，早已滿頭大汗

「唐毅……唐毅……」

孟少飛左右張望，沒有看見唐毅，帶著沙啞的嗓音聲聲呼喚，卻無人應答，他慌張起來，掙扎著滾下床，打開臥室的門，看見隔壁書房門下的縫隙亮著光，孟少飛感到暈眩，整個世界彷彿在轉，他強撐起自己，扶著牆壁慢慢走向書房，推開房門，唐毅背對著他站在落地窗前

「唐毅、唐毅、你不是說陪我？」

唐毅恍若未聞。

「唐毅、唐毅、你在講電話嗎？唐毅！」

忽然，唐毅轉過身來，孟少飛卻看見他渾身染著殷紅，地上也漫著一大攤血水，孟少飛驚恐地撲向他，想握住他的手，卻在握住的瞬間看見唐毅攤在地上，四分五裂。

「啊啊啊！」

「寶貝、寶貝！醒過來，快醒過來！」

孟少飛尖叫著睜開眼睛，唐毅充滿擔憂的臉龐映入眼簾，他正輕拍著孟少飛的臉頰，聲聲喊他想把他喚醒

「唐毅！你幹嘛要走！你不是說要陪我嗎！」

「我沒走啊！」唐毅滿臉疑惑

「你有！你去了書房！」孟少飛哭著

「去書房？我真的沒有！我一直抱著你啊！」

唐毅感到奇怪，他哪裡都沒去，抱著孟少飛跟趙子打字確認情況，為什麼孟少飛說他走了？

「你就是走了！而且你全身都流血，嗚嗚嗚……我一拉你的手，你就、你就全身都掉下來裂開了……嗚哇……」孟少飛說到最後大哭起來

唐毅這會總算聽明白了，他無奈又心疼的拍著孟少飛

「寶貝，我沒走，一直在這裡，也沒有全身流血，更沒有裂開，你做夢了！」

「那你幹嘛出去啦嗚嗚嗚！」

「……我真沒出去！」

「那你幹嘛去書房啦嗚嗚嗚！」

「……我沒去書房，寶貝，我真的一直都在這裡！」

「可是你裂開了、四分五裂了！」

「寶貝……我沒裂開……我還是好好的一個唐毅。」

「可是、可是……」

孟少飛猶豫著把唐毅全身摸過一遍，確認眼前的人沒流血、沒裂開，才慢慢冷靜下來，唐毅摟著孟少飛輕晃，連連安撫

「對吧？你都摸過了，沒問題吧？」

「你……你是唐毅吧？」

「……寶貝……你認真的嗎？」

「說不定你不是唐毅……」

「你還在做夢嗎？」

「我沒有！我只是懷疑！」

「你的懷疑毫無根據。」

「……那你證明你是唐毅！」

唐毅驚悚的望向孟少飛，意外看見一雙清明而瀲灩的水光，他知道他的寶貝清醒過來了

「怎麼證明？」

「那你說，我是誰？」

「你是孟少飛，是我最愛的寶貝，你的頭上呆毛不是刻意造型是怎麼樣也梳不順，而且你的屁股和大腿交界處有一顆星星形狀的小痣……」

「……你給我閉嘴。」

「怎麼樣？能不能證明我是唐毅了？」

「可以啦！」

唐毅笑著把孟少飛揉進懷裡，靜謐的夜裡，只有空調細微的風聲，還有唐毅沉穩的心跳。

「你跟趙子聯繫過？」

「嗯。」

「那你都知道了？」

「知道你看到什麼，還有你為什麼摔進水裡，其他我都沒問。」

「這樣就很恐怖了好不好！」

「所以你不用再講一次。」

「我才不想講啦……」

「以後要小心。」

「我知道啦！」

「現在沒事了。」

「我只是嚇到而已啦！以前比這恐怖的都看過咧！」孟少飛鑽進唐毅懷裡，嘟著嘴賭氣

「好，我的孟，寶貝，少飛大警官最勇敢！」

唐毅笑著拍拍孟少飛的頭，再次陷入沉默。過了一會兒唐毅忽然又笑起來

「你剛剛好可愛。」

「蛤？」

「邊哭邊摸邊問我有沒有裂開，雖然也很心疼，但太可愛了。」

「不准說我可愛！」

「是的寶貝！」

「哼！」

「那你要吃點東西嗎？」

「……好吧！你去端！」

「是是是！」

\--完

  
孟少飛看到的東西就不要詳細寫出來了，從描述大概已經可以猜到有多恐怖。  
不過孟少飛身為訓練有素，經驗豐富的警官，一時驚嚇是不會真正影響他的！  
應該可以理解，文中孟少飛做了兩層夢，唐毅想打聽情況所以跟趙子聯繫是真的，但是他沒有離開。  
孟少飛「醒來看見唐毅離開房間，又繼續睡著夢到山洞裡的事」全都是第一層夢的內容  
「再次醒過來走到書房，看見四分五裂的唐毅」是第二層夢，  
孟少飛被四分五裂的唐毅嚇到，才真正醒過來(๑¯∀¯๑)


End file.
